Forgotten History
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Okay so I got a request and had fun writing this. So I decided to lengthen this out a bit, sorry of your upset about it. So this is basically Lovi and Arthur meeting up as the years went on. Kind of follows history kind of doesn't. EngMano. If y'all want a certain top tell me. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I am bending things a bit for this. As the countries grow their personifications grow. And so since this is back when Arthur was just beginning he is tiny while Italy had been going on a while and had grown quite a bit so they're both older than Arthur At the time. Arthur is chibi. Not chibi love guys. This was a request fic and if the person who requested it gets this know that this is not the only chapter I'm going to continue this one for a bit. I actually had a lot of fun writing this and plan to have them meet up throughout the years and yeah. So on we go. Chibi Arthur. Teen Italy's. Grown up Rome.

Arthur glared out his window at the water surrounding him and his land agitatedly. Big brother Rome was visiting soon and his weather decided to be an arse and take a turn for the worse. Now he probably won't even come! He crossed his arms and leaned out the window keeping tearing up at the thought that he wouldn't see his favorite big brother for a longer amount of time. His head whipped back excitedly as a chipper voice cooed out "Mi Arthur~ what are you doing at the window~ come give me a hug~"  
He beamed and ran at Rome jumping and nuzzling the taller male "Big brother! I thought you wouldn't make it because of the weather!" He pulled back and punched his arm "Don't scare me like that wanker!" He huffed lightly and crossed his arms gaining a chuckle from Rome and a head pat that he swatted away.  
"Sorry, Arthur, I made it though~ mi Feliciano wanted this eé you enough that he convinced me to brave the weather~"  
Arthur quieted a brow "Feliciano? Who's that?"  
A head poked out from behind Rome showing a smaller dark red haired stupid looking teen Arthur stared confused as the teen spoke up "Ve~ grandpa Rome, is this Arthur?"  
Rome grinned "Si, mi feli~ this is mi Arthur!"  
A lower voice growled out "He isn't anything special, just some bastardo." A matching kid walked around Rome, this one's hair a few shades darker and seeming more angry and smart than the other, and crossed his arms in front of Arthur sending him a sneer.  
Arthur blinked in surprise at the rude greeting and his smile dropped to a frown and his eyebrows coming together in anger "Oi. Rome, who the bloody hell is this tosser?"  
Rome rubbed the back of his head and chuckled "Arthur, this is Lovino y Feliciano. My grand kids. Lovino y Feliciano, this is Arthur, mi little brother."  
The two stared before Lovino gave a scoff "This bastardo is the one who beat you, grandpa Rome?"  
Arthur glared at the condescending tone from the smaller boy and stepped forward grabbing his collar "What the hell kind of tone is that? You just met me you prick!"  
Lovino shook lightly and whined out "Grandpa Rome! Help!"  
Feliciano shook from his spot behind Rome "Grandpa, Arthur is mean!"  
Arthur sent a lost look up to Rome and the older nation grimaced "Arthur, let Lovino go, you're scaring Feliciano."  
Hurt crossed Arthur's face for a split second and he dropped Lovino straightening his face to distaste "Of course." Distaste melted to polite indifference and he looked up "Would you like some tea and scones, big brother?"  
Lovino spotted to hurt in the short time it was there and stared at the fiery nation confused as he walked around the three men going downstairs to make them snacks.  
A call of "Pasta~" followed his leaving and Rome grinned picking Feliciano up "I will make that, Arthur can't cook well~"  
There was a loud thud and a yell as Arthur accidentally kicked a corner and glared back darkly at feliciano "Sorry, he's right, but I can make deserts and tea well, Feli." He spat the nickname and made a face the second his head was turned and he stormed off to the kitchen setting tea on and began making the scones indignantly at the comment on his cooking.  
Feliciano perked up at dessert and ran over "Oh! England, can you make gelato?"  
He sent a bored look over his shoulder at feliciano gathering the dough and bringing it to a pan setting it into the oven "What's gelato?"  
Feliciano gave a scandalized gasp "You don't know gelato?!"  
Lovino perked up and grinned "What, no real food on your island, tea bastard?"  
Arthur sent a glare over and sighed "No, apparently not, now what's gelato?"  
Feliciano sent a pleading look to Rome "Can we make gelato, grandpa Rome?"  
Rome looked over to Arthur for permission. Arthur by now kept a constant glare at the annoying twins and nodded to Rome. Rome beamed at Feli "Si, mi Feli~ you can make it~"  
Feliciano gave a cheer and went searching for the ingredients necessary. Lovino stood on the outskirts of the kitchen uncomfortably as Feliciano tried to gain Arthur's approval, not used to being disliked so earnestly, until the nation blew up on the ditzy teen and yelled furious as Feliciano dropped his vanilla into his tea "Feliciano get yer useless arse out of my kitchen before I shove your stupid spoon in yer bloody irritating mouth!"  
Feliciano gave a fearful eep and scurried away leaving Lovino to stare scared at the fuming nation. His head whipped to Lovino "You. Get over here and finish it, big brother Rome would be upset if Feli didn't get his stupid gelato and cried like a pussy." Saying Feli mockingly.  
Lovino stared and slowly made his way over regaining his glare beginning to make the Icey treat mumbling "I do as I please, tea bastardo."  
Arthur sent a look over and Lovino dropped his head engrossing himself into his work in silence. After a few minutes he peeked up to see Arthur smiling lightly at his scones as he prepared them, adding a bit more topping to three of them at the end carefully. He have a sound of confusion and Arthur's head whipped up in a fierce glare. Lovino dropped his head and shifted in his spot grabbing up the gelato and turned "I'm done, bastardo, adios." He scurried out and sat down in the sitting room training his eyes on Arthur as he took care of the kitchen and treats, taking special care of a certain few. He walked in with the group, setting out small plates and tea cups pouring some into the cup flavoring his and Rome's drinks, and sat down sipping his. Feliciano reached forward grabbing one of the carefully made scones. Arthur's heart dropped and he looked upset as the smaller boy bit in making a face "Ve~ England this is nasty."  
Arthur's upset quickly turned to anger and he lashed out punching Feliciano angrily on the cheek, making his head whip back, running out. Feliciano promptly began crying loudly and Rome went to his comfort him. Lovino stared after Arthur and looked to his brother fidgeting before he gave a groan and stood up running after Arthur, finding him quickly, curled up in a large extravagant bed. He looked around the room shocked. The bed was large and lovely with a matching couch beside it, decorated with golden flowers on a soft green background. A small cute wooden night stand stood proudly between the two extravagant pieces, complimenting them with its simple design. The walls were painted a light shade of the gold and the floors a deep red, hardening in some places where blood must have dried on the cleverly colored carpet. He stared until a sniffle alerted him of Arthur once again.  
He shifted in the doorway staring at the younger nation curled up on the large bed, back to him, and debated turning back. He would never know, and honestly this bastard is none of his business! He shouldn't have to me- he stared at his hand shaking Arthur confusedly until it connected what it was. He jerked it back, regretting immediately his actions, but it was too late. Arthur stared up blearily through wet eyes only seeing the faint outline of Lovino.  
He reached up and latched onto his chest "Rome, I don't like him, I'm sorry, but that wanker stole your scones! And then had the audacity to call it gross! And he's stupid! I detest him Rome! And he calls me England, he should know I hate it, I'm Rome! I'm part of Rome!"  
He clung tighter and Lovino winced pushing at him "Oi! Bastardo, let me go!"  
Arthur stiffened and jerked back swinging blindly "Wanker! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"  
Lovino stared at the sloppy punch missing him by a long shot and frowned "Rome won't come help you, Feliciano is here." He stopped and waited for. A yelled retort, violence, or just plain anger, as seemed normal for him by now.  
Arthur just sighed and climbed on his stupidly big bed curling back up "Yeah, I know. I noticed that." He shot a weak glare "Why did he have to bring you two here, this is my land, and here he should come to see me, but stupid Feliciano is taking up all his time. I only get to see him so often. And he took his scone." He sighed lightly and curled further "I even took measures. Rome should like me, but he chose to take care of some stupid kid rather than me. I'm strong enough to beat the brat up, and he is down there with that wimp."  
Lovino stared confusedly "Que? Rome doesn't speak of these measures. What do you do?"  
Arthur huffed "I send him luxuries. I claimed to be roman, rather than English. I backed my pirates off his men. I send him foods. I send him treasures I find. But he just comes ones every several months to talk politics then goes."  
He paused and crawled up onto the bed patting Arthur's head "Hey. Tea bastardo, if it makes you feel any better, I don't do much better than you. That bastard Rome always picks Feliciano."  
Arthur shook his head "No. Not really." He sent a slight smile up, finally looking his bodily age. A tiny, chubby, shy, kid. Lovino grinned at him and reached forward patting his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this one is short and I'm sorry o n o.

Feliciano ran through the doorway to Romano's house, as he'd taken to being called, crying "Lovi! I was taken over!"  
Romano's head turned to stare at his younger brother, the beloved part of Italy. He glared and crossed his arms over his chest, legs dangling over a small simple bed. His room was mostly bare, with the exception of a computer table occupied by Italy's work that he had to take care of since Feliciano was always too busy playing to do the work. "Well, who did it?"  
Feliciano sniffled "Big brother Francis."  
Romano growled lowly in his throat "The wine bastard? How'd he get you?"  
Feliciano looked readily at him "The celts helped him!"  
"The celts? Dylan?"  
Feliciano nodded and clung to his brother crying "He's so mean! Dylan told me it was what I deserved and hit me!"  
"Deserved?! Fine! I'll take care of this feli, stay here y I'll talk to him." He stormed out making his way through the treacherous waves of England not even sparing the island nation a thought. He stomped onto the island that would become Ireland looking around until giving a startled yell as an arm hit his. He glared over at a familiar blond head and green eyes "Watch where you're going, bastardo. Do you know where Dylan is?"  
He raised a thick brow. Dios where did he know that brow. "Why the bloody hell would I tell you if I did?" He smirked and shifted his weight to one leg. Before Lovino stood a teenager. He was wearing what could be a suit minus the jacket if it weren't for the untucked shirt, and unbuttoned a few buttons, the loose tie that hung at his throat, and the spiked cuffs on his wrists and neck. He had a light going of eyeliner and black skinny jeans and slightly heeled dark shiny black buckled shoes.  
Lovino shot the kid an unimpressed look "Nice English accent, bastardo, now tell me where he is."  
The blond teen gave a hurt look for a moment before giving a lopsided grin "You don't know me? Oh how bloody wonderful. Well hello I'm E-"  
"I don't care what your name is, tell me where Dylan is so I can beat him up, bastardo!"  
The blond stiffened and he glared darkly, the face dark with the eyeliner, and growled lowly "You get off Ireland right now, you tosser."  
Lovino sneered "Oh? And what if I don't?"  
Arthur grinned widely and reached into his pocket pulling out a revolver "Then I'll just have tah shoot you, eh Lovino?"  
Lovino stared at the gun side eyed backing up as Arthur glared. He turned tail quickly making his way off the island grumbling angrily. Arthur watched him leaving dropping the gun and turned walking a few steps grabbing a bag of groceries going to a nearby house slamming the door closed behind him "Dylan, I'm home."  
Dylan poked his head out, cigarette placed firmly in his mouth, and grunted "Ai, I see that. Welcome back. Anything interesting happen?"  
He walked into the entrance room leaning on the wall raising a brown red brow "Because your gun is on th' wrong side. And you look like you're gonna cry any second now."  
Arthur flashed a glare shoving the groceries into Dylan's arms "No, you twat, I just got a bit nervous. And I don't cry."  
Dylan snickered at that turning "Uh-huh. Sure."  
Arthur flipped him the bird and turned storming off, ignoring the pang of hurt that Lovino didn't remember him. Dylan frowned and stepped forward grabbing Arthur's arm tugging him around to face him and leaned forward, cigarette twitching as he bit on the end in his mouth, and he breathed out a breath of air "why th' hell you bitchy, Arthur?"  
Arthur glared "None of your fucking business, arse hole. Now release me."  
Dylan frowned disapprovingly at him and held tighter "Oi. I took you over. You're mine to do as I please. Now tell me why the hell you're being a bitch, you emotional ninny."  
Arthur huffed indignantly "I'm not being emotional!" Dylan raised a brow in disbelief. He sighed and nodded "Fine. Lovino was here. Why the hell was that arse here anyways? He was looking for you!"  
He gave a cheerful laugh letting Arthur go "He must be try'n'a get Feliciano free!"  
Arthurs head whipped up and he gaped "Free?! Why do you have him?!"  
"Nah, not me. I worked with the frog. He has Feliciano under him. I may have punched the ass though."  
"WHY?!" Arthur's voice cracked and he coughed lightly, hating puberty so much.  
Dylan laughed "Because he made you fuckin' cry, that's why!" he paused and coughed looking to the side "Had to listen to your fuckin' bitchin' for years. Revenge for that, eh? Either way though, none of your fuckin' business, shut up and get to makin' me some tea, idiot."  
He sneered at Arthur walking past him agitatedly until the smaller nation reached forward and gripped his shirt "I ain't yer fuckin' salve you uneducated arse." He went to punch Dylan only for it to be swatted away and Arthur's cheeks were pinched.  
"Arthur just make me a fuckin cup of tea. Not like it's so hard, mate, just boil water and put tea in it." he rolled his eyes and Arthur huffed.  
"Fine. Whatever." he turmed around stalking off to make some tea and Dylan sighed rubbing a hand down his face sending a soft look to Arthur's back. He smiled lightly as he watched Arthur working, smiling lightly at his tea, and called "Oi! Make me some scones too!" Arthur sent a deadly glare and Dylan snickered watching as Arthur looked down working, his facade of rage gone again and he was smiling down as he worked. Dylan grinned. Yeah. This was worth it. He went to his couch plopping down and turned on his radio listening as Arthur yelled nonsense to him about his disapproval of the 'wretched machine'.  
Miles away already was Lovino. He stared at the island as they left angrily until a man came up "Senior Romano, you need to get away from the railings."  
He sent an irritated look back at the crewman, making the weaker shrink back, and pushed away walking with a bored gait until he stopped dead in his tracks "Wait." He turned back and stared at the island "Did that bastardo call me Lovino? What the hell? I haven't been Lovino in five hundred years." He stared a few minutes more but shrugged "Eh. Whatever." He stepped into his room for a nap. Hours later he was shaken awake by Feliciano "Ah~ Lovi, did you beat up Dylan? Am I free?"  
Lovino looked away "No. Bastardo was too scared to even come out." Well. He didn't come out necessarily, Si? He smirked "But next time, I will make sure that I beat him up, Si? You'll be free of that wine bastard!"  
Feliciano grinned dumbly "Gracias, Lovi~"  
Lovino grunted lightly "Feliciano, did you tell some blond bastard to call me Lovino?"  
Feliciano's sent a confused look "Eh? No, I've been with Francis, and he knows your Romano."  
"With the wine bastard?! Por que?!"  
Feliciano looked sheepish "He's nice, Si? I like him~"  
Lovino grit his teeth "Then why did you send me to get you free?"  
He shook lightly at Lovino's anger "Because you said you would!"  
Lovino glared "Whatever, idiota. Do you know some blond man though? This bastardo is messing with my head."  
Feliciano shook his head smiling again "It's okay though, Lovi~ lets eat some pasta~ that'll fix it~" he grabbed Lovino's arm pulling him along. Lovino sighed letting himself be dragged.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the ending to this one. Pirates would rape, pillage, and murder people all the time so it is implied that Antonio uses sex as punishment for Arthur and if it offends anyone I'm truly sorry o n o. (I might write that out later but for now I won't)

Lovino looked up from his spot on the couch as Antonio walked inside with an irritated sigh "Hola, mi Roma." He dropped down onto the couch and layed his head on Lovino's arm "Will you make me some food, mi amor?"  
Lovino scoffed and went to punch Antonio "No, tomato bastard, now get off of me!"  
Antonio pouted and pulled up looking around. He gaped at the mess of food, dirt, supplies, and blankets everywhere "Mi Roma, you didn't even clean up? What did you do while I was gone?"  
Lovino pouted and looked away "... Where did you go."  
Antonio closed his mouth and slowly said "I was busy."  
Lovino shoved off the couch pointing angrily "But where, you idiot! Mios dios I just want to know where you go to!"  
Antonio paused and sighed reaching up pulling his hair from its tie "Fine. I'm fighting with a pirate. Happy now?"  
"What pirate could keep you at war? You're fucking Spain! How could some idiota keep SPAIN busy?!"  
He glared "It's England, not a human! And England is plenty strong!"  
Lovino sent a confused look "England?"  
"Si, England, the one Rome took care of. The island. Near Ireland. You remember him, Si?"  
Lovino crossed his arms "Then he's just not fucking important enough, asshole. Take me next time."  
Antonio sent him an incredulous look "No! Es su loco?! Arthur will kill you!"  
Lovino's brow furrowed "Arthur. That seems familiar. Whatever, asshole, it can take care of myself. Take me with you next time."  
"No."  
"Si"  
"No"  
"Si"  
"No"  
"I SAID SI, SO IM GOING!" Antonio yelped at his outburst and he frowned at Lovino before sighing "Fine. Whatever, next time I go, you go with m-"  
A man ran into the room panting "Captain, we got Arthur!"  
He smirked standing up and moved to the door until a cough came from behind him. He slowly looked back and sighed "Come on, mi amor."  
Lovino stood up walking quickly "Si, lets go, bastard." They made their way to Antonio's ship boarding it. Lovino's eyes landed on Arthur strapped to a chair by rope. He grew a few inches and his hair clung to him attractively. He glared passively at them in his captains outfit, coat laying gracefully around him despite the situation he was in, and his legs sat crossed. It seemed like he wasn't tied up he would be sipping tea. His bright green eyes moved up as he heard the wood thudding from the hits on the wood and he stared at the two blankly. Lovino wasn't as passive "Oi! You're the bastard who threatened me with a gun! What's up with the get up, fucker?"  
Arthur's bored eyes moved over to Lovino and he raised a brow "Excuse me? Do I know you, sir?"  
Lovino glared and growled "You let Dylan get away with stealing my brother for France, bastardo."  
"France?" He snickered "You must be an Italy then." He smirked up "I'm Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you. England. Soon to be ruling you and this prat." He sent a smug look to Antonio "Now then, how about you let me go, this is a dreadful meeting. I'd like to greet him properly~"  
Antonio blushed lightly and glared "I know what your properly is you bastardo keep your hands off mi amor."  
Lovino sent a confused look to Antonio and Arthur's eyes widened in delight "Amor? That sounds oddly close to amour. Does that mean you're his love?" He gave a harsh laugh "Oh I do think I'd like to greet him properly then!"  
Antonio snarled and stormed over pulling out his gun shoving it in Arthur's face "Shut up, or I'll shoot you."  
Arthur stared at the barrel leaning forward lightly. He bit the barrel licking up it lightly and stared intently at Antonio murmuring "Shoot me then, you arse, because I'm not going to listen to you." He leaned up more closing his mouth around the barrel peeking his tongue out lightly.  
Antonio gulped as Arthur moved closer to him before glaring and pulling the gun out of his mouth moving away "Loco bastard."  
Arthur laughed as he walked away leaning back in the chair crossing his legs "Thought so. So I've introduced myself, who are you, kid?"  
Lovino's face flushed "I'm not a kid! I'm Romano fucking Vargas, south Italy." He glared and Arthur's eyes widened, his mouth forming a small o.  
"Vargas? You're Italy?"  
Lovino smirked and nodded "Scared ye-"  
"You little twat, the second I'm free I will shoot you! Wanker!" Arthur broke his cool as he thrashed against his binding "Took Rome from me! He was to be my only big brother and you fucking took him! I should cut yer head off! I was stuck with Ireland, Scotland, and Wales! Your stupid gelato loving arse is mine, fucker!"  
Lovino stepped back shocked at Arthur's sudden anger looking to Antonio "Que? He mean mi feli?" He sent a confused look "What did mi feli do, bastard?"  
Arthur stopped thrashing glaring darkly up at Antonio, light green eyes swirling in anger "You get yer boy off this ship. Get him away. Then let me go. Or I swear on Christ himself, I will kill him and string him up."  
Antonio gaped at Arthur's loss of composer "Arthur, what? What did mi Roma do?!"  
"Your 'Roma' stole Rome. I got taken over by Ireland. Then Scotland. I was forced into being part of them! Do you know how much I hated that?! He stole my only friend, the only part I am happy about is his whiny arse got stuck with Francis! At least I was part of Ireland when he got sent to him!"  
Arthur glared at Lovino "Fucker, I never belonged to that wine bastard. I'm the one who went to Ireland to get mi Feli free!"  
Arthur continued glaring as Lovino yelled at him before his glare softened and he mouthed the words over before understanding dawned "You're Lovi! Lovino, what the bloody hell, why are you with this Spanish wanker?"  
The two stared at Arthur confusedly and Lovino looked to Antonio "Arthur Es loco, Si? Send him off." He turned walking off, yelling to Antonio "And you fucker, you lost to him? Not good enough to leave me that long for!"  
He stormed off to the house and Arthur stared after him "What's wrong with Lovi?"  
Antonio sent a confused look "Lovi? Who is Lovi, Arthur?"  
"Lovi is-" he stopped as he recognized Antonio didn't know him and grinned "Oh my bad. I had the wrong guy. What is Roma's problem?"  
Antonio glared "You. Now then." He stepped forward grinning lightly, eyes still glaring "How about we get you nicer?" Arthur glared at the approaching nation as Antonio reached down undoing his fly with a sneer.

Theyre all pretty much going to be short things that don't take you long, they're just leading up to Lovi and Artie getting together. If anyone is confused on the Lovi Roma thing Lovino is originally called Lovino, but he chose later to be called Romano so very few people know he is Romano. I will be substituting Romano in speech but using Lovino in regular text, and Arthur knows he is Lovino.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so the ending of World War Two. Not a substantial thing but touching up on some of the other relationships he's been in.

Lovino snuggled back against Antonio grimacing in the arms of the Spanish nation, ignoring the flutter in his chest "Bastard, I'm telling you, let me go, or I'll fucking kill you."  
Antonio giggled nuzzling him. He had long since quite his pirating, after Arthur finally bested him and gave him an almost fatal wound resulting in his relationship with Lovino now, and had his hair cut shorter, although it still remained untamed. "Si, I'm sure, mi Lovi, that's exactly how things are~"  
He sent a glare back "Bastardo, we are only in a break, we have a meeting to finish! At least let us finish this fucking war! I'm tired!"  
Antonio pouted "Fine, mi Roma, we can wait." He lead them towards the doors pushing them open and pulled him to their seat. Lovino's face flushed as he noticed the meeting already started "Lo siento~ me y Roma were busy~"  
His face deepened and he lashed out punching him "Bastardo! Don't say it like that, you'll give them the wrong idea!"  
Arthur grimaced at the slight look of triumph to Antonio's face, noticing his eyes flicked over to him. Francis wrapped an arm around him lovingly "It's okay mon amour, they will not be so cocky soon, we will be friends again~"  
Arthur send a light smile before shoving him off "I don't care,you twat, I'm just ready to get out of here and to a pub."  
He looked over glaring at Antonio heavily, the glare returned. He leaned over wrapping an arm around Lovino and Arthur's pulse raced in anger. Lovino, who's face had returned to its normal dark shade, was scowling and shoved him off with a light blush forming and a grumbled tomato bastard. Arthur scowled over and leaned into Francis snatching his hand curling into him. The French nation blinked shocked but grinned lecherously pulling him flush and comfortable against him. Arthur scowled and snuggled into him flashing a triumphant grin to Antonio who pouted.  
Alfred stood up with a cheer, interrupting their silent battle, "Okay dudes, it is finally to,e! World War Two is officially over! So we gotta make some rules, right? Lets hurry up, we got stuff to do!" He sent a pointed look to Russia at rules, who smiled chipperly his purple aura returning.  
"Da, we do need rules~ such as the rules of not being stupid, and sending the threats out~" he paused between stupid and the rest of his sentence sending a pointed look to Alfred, making Yao hold his arm, nails digging in painfully.  
He flinched lightly and calmed down, the string of kol's stopping. Belarus glared at Alfred and nodded "Da, we should stop being the stupid ones."  
Alfred sent her a cricked grin, making her send him a glare of disgust scooting closer to Ivan from her spot, Toris frowning as she moved from him. Raivis coughed as all this went on, him seated on the other side of Ivan, and shook lightly speaking up "U-uh, if we are done we sh-should uh, we should continue, Ja?"  
A hand smacked a table and everyone jumped as Ludwig stood up "Ja! We have a job to do und your stupid anger will not slow us down! Now! America, sit down you are not in charge here! Ivan, calm down und be kinder!"  
Ivan kol'ed lightly "Big words of one who started this, and one who betrayed me in this, da?"  
Ludwig sent him an uncomfortable look and moved on yelling at the interrupting participants.  
The meeting moved slowly and after hours they were set free. Arthur's heart sank as Lovino left hand in hand with Antonio, who as they left sent a triumphant look interweaving their fingers. Lovino left with him staring in the other direction face flushed. Arthur sighed leaning back in his chair until a shout of Chigi interrupted his thoughts and the sound of skin on skin made him grin, Lovino's harsh voice berating Antonio properly. Francis's arms wrapped around his neck and played with the buttons on his shirt.  
"Bonjour, mon amour~ are you ready for that drink?"  
Arthur sighed and nodded "Yeah. I think I need to get smashed immediately." He sent a look up "Can we bring Alfred?"  
Francis grinned "Only if I bring mon Matthieu~"  
Arthur chuckled "Yes, do that you wanker, I'll get them. You know you're going to make people think we are together someday."  
Francis snickered "Oui, I would not mind taking you, but you do not act as a bottom~ I refuse to play bottom to a short country like you~"  
Arthur gave an indignant snort standing abruptly "I am not short!"  
Francis snickered walking off "Oui? I am sure I saw you looking up to mon petite Alfred~"  
Arthur huffed following after "Yes, and I'm quite positive I've seen you looking up to Matthew, do you really want to go there, frog?"  
Francis pouted "Non. Just go get them, I'm sure they would enjoy a night with their lovers, non?"  
Arthur nodded rushing ahead after Alfred calling out to him, Lovino forgotten once again.

Heh. I meant to make this FrUk. I will next time but I wanted to do UsUk in the first round, so Arthur can go to newer things. He is a solid top so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Not a historical thing as far as I know I'm just moving relationships along and showing off some kink from Arthur, and a bit of his other life. The Kink Ambassador has arrived~I'm sorry, not sorry! it needed to happen, Arthur needed the crown covering the D that comes with the title, I love kinky Arthur, and although this isn't very kinky, I love this chapter.

Lovino stiffened as he heard the familiar accent of Arthur. He leaned back staring blearily looking back at Arthur's familiar scowling face. Antonio looked uncomfortably at Arthur. "Mi Roma, don't pay him mind, we are doing something, Si?"  
Lovino focused on what Arthur was doing. He trailed his eyes up from Arthur's face to the arm struggling to make a coherent thought as he looked up the arm eyes connection to Francis's. The French nation was sending them a stressed smile trying his best to grope Arthur casually, a vain attempt to keep Arthur occupied. Lovino glared and turned around rubbing on Antonio grabbing his checks "Fuck yeah, we were doing something, you god damned bastard." He tugged Antonio over dropping drunken kisses all over him. Antonio grabbed his chin straightening him out pushing his tongue into his mouth, alcohol and anger making him more willing, and they began making out right there. Antonio looked over Lovino's shoulder as the Italian nation dipped his head down to suck at Antonio's neck, meeting Arthur's jealous gaze meh grinned and grabbed his chin pulling his head up leaning down to latch onto his own neck.  
Matthew smiled lightly from under Alfred's arm and Francis laughed lightly at his dumb joke, arm slung around Arthur contentedly. Over the years they had switched partners, Arthur finding himself wanting a bit more kink in his life and Alfred finding he wanted a nicer partner. Francis had of course agreed, no hesitation since Matthew and him broke up years ago, and Matthew agreed, flustered by the proposal, and the two couples switched.  
Arthur grimaced under the arm "Frog, lets go home already."  
Alfred snickered "Oh, you horny again already old man? Really?"  
Arthur glared his eyes snapping over to Alfred, peeling off the sight of Lovino sitting on Antonio legs hooking onto him and kissing him drunkenly. "No, I'm not that excited, but I don't really like it here. We should go. Now." He flicked a final angry glare at Antonio and tugged on Francis before pausing and giving a malicious smile "Or we could stay if you prefer, I do believe I have a spot here I could do~"  
Francis stared confused until Alfred snorted "Holy shit, dude, you really gonna work tonight?"  
Arthur smirked "Yes, I do believe I will work tonight." He turned abruptly walking towards Lovino. Antonio glared up as Arthur brushed past them not even pausing.  
Francis sent a confused look to Alfred, who only gave him a cheeky grin and a "Watch" as an answer to the unspoken question.  
Lovino stared as he walked past. Arthur looked back with a smirk playing on his lips. He waved lightly before disappearing into the works section. Minutes later there was a scuffle and the lights dimmed. Out on the stage walked Arthur, dressed fully in his mad hatters suit, tailored to fit him snuggly. He bowed, grabbing his hat off his head to dip low with it. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, it is lovely to see you this fine evening~"  
Lovino's jaw dropped and Antonio gave a curse "I should have known he would do something like this." He looked over to Lovino and pouted "Roma, lets go, he's being stupid."  
Lovino looked down at the bulge already hardening in his pants, which had been at half mast before Arthur came to stage, and nodded flushing "Si, stupid, lets go."  
Antonio looked down and grimaced standing up and the two walked out.  
Arthur's eyes trailed the crowd to find Francis gaping at him. He sent a smirk and winked turning around walking to a long table, filled with ingredients for tea sitting at a rather large table crossing his legs "It appears I'm late."  
The doors shut behind Lovino and Antonio as they left the building, Arthur's words following them sending a shiver down Lovino's spine.  
Francis grinned finding himself a seat leaning back to enjoy the show "Well, he is called the kink ambassador after all~" he chuckled as the so called British gentleman began stripping upstage from his outfit without a care in the world.

I had a hard time deciding what I wanted him going in as but I finally decided on Kad Hatter. It was a toss up between that and English Gentlemen... I have a hat problem sh.


End file.
